1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and methods for controlling the locking of electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices and methods that conveniently lock or unlock the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may be set with a locking function at the request of the user to maintain the security of the electronic device. The locking function may include entering a pattern or password. To release the locking function set in the electronic device, a preset pattern or password should be entered.
However, such locking functions, although for the purpose of enhancing security, may be a trade-off between security and user convenience because it requires the user to enter the preset pattern or password whenever the electronic device requires unlocking.